hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Art Block Curse
Artists sacrifice their time in creating beautiful works of art for all to enjoy, however there are many times where artists find themselves failing to be inspired for days on end. It is during these times you'll see the Art Block Curse. She's an aspiring artist who enjoys the presence of other artists and watching them as they create art. However, her appearance guarantees that any artist will lose all inspiration, preventing them from doing any art no matter how much they want to. Once she's around, it's not easy to get rid of her, as she typically hangs around to try help others regain their inspiration, unaware that it's her presence that's causing the art block. History Appearance Art Block has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She is a very fashionable young lady who always keeps on her appearaces. She ever creates her own clothing from time-to-time because she feels that it is a source of inspiration. She rarely takes off her beret because she feels like it makes her feel "artsy" and takes extremely good care of her hair combing it with exactly 100 strokes. Personality Art is a spunky and outdoorsy young woman with a talent in painting and drawing. She began to create art as a young child; some of her favourite activities were finger and foot painting. Since then she has grown to become an excellent, yet starving artist. Like her brother, she often faces difficulty when it comes to picking up new ideas. Pretty and charismatic, she generally has a very upbeat and optimistic, personality. She strongly believes that no matter how grim things get, there is always a way to feel happy again. She wants to believe everything she hears, so she tends to take everything at face value. Even when she is put in a depressing situation, Art tends to keep smiling despite it all. She can easily empathize with those around her and help out. On the inside, however, she is a very depressed individual and is often afraid of being alone. Due to overstimulating herself constantly for the sake of her art, Art does tend to fall ill a lot. During those days of sickness she will get irritated at her inability to create art. This, however, does not stop her from pursuing her dreams. Despite her shortcomings, Art is determined to become an artist of wide recognition. She doesn't really understand why she shouldn't over stimulate herself. She has as strange thought pattern and sometimes enacts unusual or dangerous ideas. Aside from drawing and painting, she loves clothes and always likes to keep up with the latest trends. She also goes outside a lot to paint and works out much more than her brother does. She firmly believes that a healthy body equals a healthy mind. Relationships Family Writer's Block Curse Art and Writer are fraternal twins. The two are extremely close, sharing a bed, a room, and are usually together when acting upon their artistic interests. Art often relies on her brother due to their relationship with each other being their strongest. Because Art sometimes has a hard time realizing when something is inappropriate or harmful, Writer often acts as her moderator. In exchange, Art will often help her brother out of awkward social situations. She often nags her brother about various things, such as his reclusive behaviour and unwillingness to believe beyond what he can see. Art will always be the one to drag Writer outside in order to get some fresh air. She dislikes how often he wants to be cooped up inside the mansion wants him to know how beautiful they area they live in is. Occasionally she'll make him run until he passes out, believing it will help in the long run. Art also complains when he can't see Lurker and believes he's purposely being difficult. Nevertheless, Art's intentions are positive and she genuinely wants Writer to be happy and healthy. Best Friend Lurker Curse It was by pure chance that Art met Lurker. Since meeting, the two have become close friends and are often in each other's presence. Art is the only person to have noticed Lurker and she often drags hir along when she wants to do something. She greatly appreciates hir company and often feels genuinely happy when xie is around. Art tends to feel more inspired when Lurker is around, especially when designing clothing. She'll make clothing in Lurker's size and take pictures of hir. The pictures are often hung around her room in order to help inspire Art in a "do it for hir" manner. Despite the amount of time spent together, Art knows very little about Lurker. She is aware of hir true gender and personality, but knows next to nothing about hir interests. She remains unaware of how much Lurker knows about others and herself. She is also completely oblivious to Lurker's feelings towards her, thinking the anonymous love letters and gifts she occasionally receives are from Poof or someone else. Friends Poofing Curse Art strongly admires Poof's more artistic side. When he paints, she frequently watches secretly; however, 80% of the time she is found out. More often than not, when she is caught Poof will invite her to come into the room so she can watch at a closer range. Though she isn't much of a partier, when Art does go to parties she'll often try to talk to him. This usually ends unsuccessfully because Poof is usually already preoccupied with other women. She's developed feelings for Poof, but she has been unable to say anything about it due to her friends' disapproval and her own fears. On the odd occasion that Art and Poof end up speaking together, they usually talk about visual arts and writing. Art tries to earn his approval by offering to buy his paintings and hanging them in her room. Shipping Curse Art and Shipping have a positive relationship due to the latter often ordering commissions from the former. While Art is not generally a shipper, she will happily do anything artsy he asks her to do. Enemy Homework Curse Art and Homework have a rather unsavory relationship. The former finds the latter's hedonistic attitude destructive and attention seeking habits annoying. Due to the mutual dislike, Art is quite open about her discontent and rarely civil around Homework. She'll hold back if others are in the same room, however. Even though they dislike each other, Homework still makes passes at Art, infuriating her even more. Acquaintances Flamenco Curse Occasionally, Art is approached by Flamenco. She tends to feel discomfort around him as he tries to make passes at her frequently. Art doesn't realize that he's all talk and more than often tells others he's tried to hit on her. This usually results in Lurker scaring him off. Uke Curse Art and Uke get along somewhat due to Seme's lack of interest in the former. They do not usually spend time together, though they occasionally play football/soccer and other sports together when they're outdoors. They also occasionally talk about romance, both hoping to have a happy ending someday. Category:Personification